


A daily routine

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedroom, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Daily Routine, Lactation, Sex, Stripping, Timeskip, cum, handjob, rolling with the unexpected, strange kink, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: The clock strikes noon, Jasper calls out for Anon to help her release the milk building up within her breasts.





	1. A daily routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the life of Jasper and an Anon living together.

>It had been three weeks since Anon had agreed to allow a gem in need to live in his home, and had been paired with Jasper.  
>Anon licked his lips as he looked over at the clock and saw the clock strike noon, a little bell chiming out from it. "Finally, best part of the day." he thought to himself.  
>As soon as the clock bell stopped chiming, Anon heard Jasper calling out to him. "Anon, hurry up and get in here, you know what time it is!"  
>"Coming!" he shouted out, his legs carrying him quickly through the house towards the living room. He smiled as he saw Jasper sitting in front of the television, a hockey game playing on the screen, and her breasts fully exposed and leaking a creamy orange substance, dribbling from her nipples and running down her chest, dripping onto the couch below.  
>"Already leaking? You naughty girl, were you rubbing your chest again?"  
>"Shut up and get over here, the pressure is unbearable. Don't make me pin you down." Jasper's cheeks flushed a dark orange as she spoke, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Anon, getting herself ready to move if she needed to.  
>"Alright, alright, no need for a repeat of the first day. I like our current arrangement just fine." Anon made his way quickly over to Jasper, unbuttoning his pants before sitting in her lap.  
>"Well, when you're ready." he taunted out while lightly rubbing Jasper's nipples with his thumbs, licking the little dribbles of milk that collected on them as he teased her nipples.  
>Jasper let out a low grown before she brought her left hand down towards Anon's crotch. Gently, she slid his pants and underwear down, his already stiffening dick popping free. Gently, Jasper began lightly rubbing Anon's balls with her thumb as she ran her other four fingers slowly up and down his shaft.  
>Anon took that as his cue to begin. He pressed his mouth to Jasper's left breast and began sucking, running his tongue along her nipple and aureola, gently massaging her breast with both of his hands to coax as much milk out as he could. He could taste the little dribbles of milk running along his tongue and down his throat, a creamy texture, rich with a mix of orange flavor.  
>Anon began to suck harder as he felt Jasper increase the speed of her strokes, pressing down on his shaft a little harder. He could feel his foreskin peeling back as she rubbed, could feel the pressure within his shaft and balls building up as her milk started filling his mouth faster.  
>Anon swallowed mouthful after mouthful in tandem with Jasper's strokes, his swallows perfectly timed with her downward strokes and the bursts of pleasure that flowed through him. Anon grumbled to himself as Jasper's left breast started squirting less. It was time to switch.  
>Anon removed his mouth from Jasper's left breast with a loud pop, dribbles of orange milk running down his cheeks. He briefly licked the milk off his face before he gently placed it on Jasper's right breast.  
>Once more, Anon began running his tongue along her nipple, teasing it as he tasted the fresh squirts of milk within his mouth. Meanwhile, Jasper has picked up her pace of rubbing his shaft, now using her thumb to wrap her hand entirely around his member.  
>The base of her hand brushed lightly against his balls every time she stroked down, every stoke up coated the top of her hand with bits of precum, adding extra lubricant to her strokes and allowing her to go faster. Jasper let out a light moan as she placed her right hand on the back of Anon's head and held him close to her breast. She could feel his cock twitching in her hand now, she knew it wouldn't be long before he shot his load, and she wanted him to get as much milk out of her as possible before he came.  
>Anon hummed to himself as he felt Jasper's hand upon his head and running her fingers lightly through his hair. She only got so affectionate when she knew he was close. He could feel it himself, he was doing his best to hold his orgasm back, to drink in more of her wonderful milk, but he knew he couldn't delay the inevitable forever. A few more mouthfuls were all he got, a few extra strokes were all it took before he felt himself pushed over the edge.  
>Jasper released Anon's head as she felt the cum shoot out and coat her hand. Anon popped his mouth off of her right nipple and let out a moan as he came, a little bit of Jasper's milk squirting out from the sudden removal of his mouth, the milk splashing against his chest. Jasper smiled as she brought her cum covered hand up to her mouth and licked the fluid off, rolling it around on her tongue for a moment to saver the salty flavor, laced with a hint of orange, a taste that had been growing stronger as the days of Anon drinking her milk passed on.  
>Anon sat in Jasper's lap a moment longer before he blushed and quickly stood up, pulling his pants and underwear back over his crotch. "Are, did that release enough pressure?" Anon stuttered out.  
>Jasper blushed a bit as she grabbed one of her breasts in each hand and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Right needs some extra release, I'll handle it. Thanks for the help Anon, you can go." Jasper motioned him away with her left hand as her right remained clasped to her boob, covering her nipple.  
>Anon sighed as he turned around and left the room. "Alright, guess I'll help you again tomorrow." Anon spoke out before leaving. A thought ran through his head as he left. "Maybe I should tell her I'm willing to help her more often? I always feel better after I drink her milk."  
>Jasper watched Anon leave with a smile on her face. "He'll ask me for more frequent feedings any day now. When he does, I'll have him where I want him, and we can have some real fun."


	2. A new routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at where Jasper and Anon are a few months later.

>It had been five months since Anon had agreed to allow a gem in need to live in his home, and had been paired with Jasper.  
>Anon and Jasper had a daily routine worked out for the first month. Anon would feed on the milk from Jasper's breasts to help release the pressure from them, and in exchange, Jasper would give him a hand-job.   
>However, at the end of the first month, Anon found himself hopelessly hooked on Jasper's breast milk. His desire for the creamy substance with a hint of orange flavor had become too much to hide. He had broke down and asked Jasper for more frequent feedings.   
>With Anon's admission of his desires, Jasper now had full control over the situation. Jasper had set forward a new routine. Anon would feed off of her three times a day now, and in exchange, Jasper got to do whatever she wanted to with him, either during the feedings, or for a few hours after the feedings. Anon agreed without hesitation.   
>Jasper had taken the few hours after the feedings approach during the four months that had passed. She pushed Anon's body to the extreme as she put him through a workout regiment designed to strengthen his body and make it more durable. Jasper knew his body needed work if it was to withstand what she really wanted to do with him.  
>It was now time for the third feeding of the day. Jasper had neglected to claim her hours for their usual training sessions that day, which had made Anon very nervous. From a distance, he heard Jasper's voice shout out. "Hey Anon, get in the bedroom, it's time for the last feeding of the day!"  
>Anon's nervousness grew as he made his way towards the bedroom, thoughts running through his head. "Why is Jasper calling me from in there? We usually meet in the basement or the living room. She's acting really strange today, she didn't even make me work out. What's going on?!"   
>As Anon entered the bedroom, his heart skipped a beat. Sitting on the bed, Jasper sat fully nude, her nipples perky and dribbling with milk, running down her breasts and landing on the sheets below. Her legs were spread apart wide, her orange pussy on full display, fluids already flowing out. Anon blushed as he stuttered out. "J-jasper? What, what's going on?"  
>"It's about time you got in here Anon! What does it look like is going on? All the training I've done with you has been for this moment. Your body is finally ready, it's strong enough to fuck me the way I want!"  
>"You mean.....all this time, you've been?"  
>"Toughening you up so you could withstand sex with me, yes. Now, are you going to get naked and come to me, or do I have to go to you?"  
>Anon responded by removing his shirt from his body, walking forward as he raised it over his head. He tossed it aside before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, stepping out of them one leg at a time as they fell down to the floor. Finally, as he stood a short distance away from the bed, he removed his underwear, his dick starting to stiffen up at the sight of Jasper's bare body.   
>"We'll start with the old usual, get your belly full of milk and get your dick stiff before we fuck for real. Get into my lap Anon, quickly!"  
>Anon complied, crawling onto the bed and into Jasper's lap. He felt a chill as he sat his bare bottom down upon her cool legs, his dick twitching slightly as he got as close to her as he could while still having access to her nipples.  
>"Hurry up Anon, stop dallying and get to it!" Jasper spoke out in annoyance, the longing within her loins growing as she stared at Anon's muscular body and his shaft. She remembered a time when he was weaker, when she could have snapped him like a twig. Now, he was truly worthy of fucking her. Anon gave her a light nod before he started.  
>Anon pressed his mouth to Jasper's right breast and began sucking, running his tongue along her nipple and aureola, gently massaging her breast with both of his hands to coax as much milk out as he could. He could taste the little dribbles of milk running along his tongue and down his throat, a creamy texture, rich with a mix of orange flavor. As Anon started on his sucking, Jasper placed her left hand around his shaft and began stroking, moving her hand in rhythm with his tongue swirls, running her right hand's fingers along his balls, teasing them in time with her strokes. She could feel Anon's cock stiffening in her grasp as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her milk.   
>Jasper grumbled a little as she felt the pressure lessen within her right breast at a pace quicker than she had hoped. An unavoidable side-effect of the more frequent feedings, her breasts no longer held as much milk through the day. She made a mental note as she felt Anon's cock start to twitch within her hand, that fucking might be best done early in the morning, when her breasts were at their fullest.   
>As Anon removed his mouth from Jasper's right breast, she released her grip from around Anon's cock. "You ready to have some real fun? You ready to penetrate me?"  
>"Yes mommy, I'm ready." Anon whispered out before he clasped his hands over his mouth, a sense of dread flowing through him, a thought passing through his mind. "Fuck, did I just call her MOMMY?! Nice going idiot, she's going to kill you, you're so dead!"  
>Jasper looked at Anon in confusion for a moment before she let out a loud laugh, throwing her head back and smiling for a few minutes before she regained her composure. "So, you think I'm your mommy do you? Well Anon, mommy wants you to fuck her like you've never fucked anyone before! Don't hold back, give me all you've got!" Jasper laid herself back on the bed and beckoned him with her right hand.   
>A wave of relief passed over Anon as he lowered his body over Jasper's, affixing his mouth on her left breast, while using his hands to guide his shaft into Jasper's waiting and eager pussy. Once more, Anon began running his tongue along her nipple, teasing it as he tasted the fresh squirts of milk within his mouth as he started to thrust his dick in and out of Jasper, her walls clamping down tightly around his shaft. Wet schlurping and slapping sounds filled the room as his rod thrust in and out of her pussy, as his balls hit her thighs with every thrust.  
>A wave of pleasure flowed through Jasper as she felt Anon's thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer, making his dick thrust deeper into her cunt, her fluids already starting to flow from her arousal and the pleasure coursing through her body. She placed her left hand on Anon's head to hold his mouth in place, to let him drain her breasts as her walls clamped down harder, working to drain his dick of as much cum as she could.  
>As the flow of milk slowed from Jasper's left breast, Anon picked up the pace of his thrust, driving himself in as deep as he could go. He could feel his cock twitching inside Jasper now, and he knew Jasper could feel it too. The pressure inside of his balls and shaft was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.  
>A little of Jasper's milk splattered on his chin as he released her nipple from his mouth and groaned out. "I, I'm close mommy, I'm close!"  
>Jasper ran her hand through Anon's hair gently. "I'm close too. Let it all out anon, fill mommy up!"  
>Those words pushed Anon over the edge. A great surge flowed through him as he released his load into Jasper, filling her tight cunt to the brim with his cum as juices shot out of Jasper's pussy and splattered against his thighs. Jasper's body shook as she felt Anon release into her, waves of pleasure washing over her.   
>Both laid intertwined with each other for a few minutes, reveling in the afterglow and the fading waves of pleasure before Anon pulled his dick out, a little bit of his cum trailing behind his softening shaft. Anon blushed as he spoke out. "That was.....amazing. I, I'm sorry about springing that mommy thing on you, I-"  
>Jasper cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind. We can try out other things next time."   
>"N-next time? S-sure, we can try lots of things out!"   
>"Then it's settled. We'll take turns exploring our desires, then agree on what we like the most. Deal?"  
>"Deal!" Anon spoke in earnest before he let out a yawn.   
>Jasper smiled before pulling Anon in close. "Here, I'll snuggle with you as you fall asleep. Get some rest, you've earned it."  
>Anon spoke out tiredly. "Thanks, night.....mommy....."  
>"Heh, goodnight. Tomorrow, we'll have some new fun." Jasper whispered out as curled her body around Anon's back. She stroked his hair through her hands once more, briefly wondering if it had grown lighter before shrugging it off and falling to sleep herself. Both found themselves dreaming of all the fun they would have together from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Jasper doesn't mind a little strangeness in the bedroom. She's totally the type to train someone to be strong enough to fuck her.


End file.
